Different
by PeaceLovePasta
Summary: Sealand has something to tell his parents, but he's not sure how they'll react. SuFin fluffyness


**Here it is~ A little friendly family story, in contrast to the one I have in-progress, which is super depressing. This started when my friends and I were talking about this idea, and I was like "Screw this, I'm writing about it~!" **

**I don't own Hetalia, yet. **

* * *

Peter paced back and forth, going over exactly what he was going to say in his head. No matter how he worded it, he knew his parents would be upset, or at least his father would. He didn't want to tell them, but he couldn't keep it a secret any longer. He hated keeping secrets from his parents, as they completely trusted him.

_As soon as they get home…_ He thought, peering out his window. They'd be home any minute, and he could picture exactly how they were. His mother would be smiling and laughing nervously, holding the leash with Hanatamago running against it, while his father would be walking right beside him, nodding and occasionally mumbling something. Why couldn't he be like that? What made him different? He sighed. It wasn't fair.

He saw them walk up the driveway slowly, just as he'd foreseen. The two of them were so happy together, in an awkwardly sweet kind of way. He knew that would never be him. He heard the front door open, and the two of them going about their business. He crept down the stairs, seeing his mother. "Hey, Peter!" He said, smiling.

"Can I tell you something?" He responded, shifting uncomfortably.

He saw the worry behind his son's eyes, and immediately was concerned. What could be wrong? "Of course you can." He assured.

"Well, I-" He stopped, internally panicking. He didn't want to tell his mother; he couldn't. "I was wondering if you wanted help making dinner."

"Dinner?" Tino knew that was not what his son meant to ask, but went along with it anyways. "If you want to."

Peter nodded, following his mother into the kitchen. He still had a chance to 'fess up to his secret, but he wasn't sure how his mother would take it. Though Tino was a generally understanding person, he couldn't help but worry that he'd be looked at a completely different way after he told. He thought about this, not noticing for a minute or so that his mother was speaking to him. "Peter? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm completely fine." He replied. "I guess I just zoned out for a minute." He smiled, attempting to mask the confusion and worry from his face, though it showed through in his voice.

"Is something wrong, Peter?" His mother asked, becoming increasingly worried for the boy. He wasn't his usual self, and he wondered what the problem was.

_No._ He wanted to say_. No, I'm okay._ "I just…I need to tell you and Dad something." He admitted, avoiding his mother's eyes. There was no going back now. He had to just get it over with.

"Berwald!" Tino called. "Can you come in here for a second?" Berwald didn't answer, but entered the kitchen a few minutes later. Tino sat at the dinner table, with Peter across from him. Berwald sat next to his wife, putting an arm around him. "Now, what is it, Peter?"

"I just…" He trailed off_. I can't do this._ He shook his head.

"You can tell us anything, you know." His mother replied, smiling.

He nodded, and drew in a breath. "Mom, Dad, I'm straight." He said, avoiding both of their gazes. Now what would they say?

Eventually, he couldn't take it. He looked up at them. His father sat emotionless as usual, but Peter saw a change in him. It was his eyes. He looked almost ashamed. _I knew this would happen. I shouldn't have- _His mind stopped racing when he looked at his mother. He looked sad for a moment, but his face kept changing as if he wasn't sure what to think. What should he think? His son, who was raised in an exclusively gay household, was saying that he liked girls? He'd probably be confused too.

"Say something, Mom." He said, a hint of pleading in his voice. The first of the two to react though was his father. He pushed his chair away from the table, stood up, and walked out of the room, not saying a word. Peter was used to his father's few words, but the reaction still scared him. His father hardly ever showed emotion, and to just get up and leave? He could only imagine what his mother would say now.

It took a few minutes for his mother to speak. He sat up, sighing. "You're straight." Tino repeated, as if he didn't quite believe it himself. "You're straight."

"Yes." He answered, though it wasn't a question. "I'm straight." His voice shook and he prepared for the lecture that was sure to come next.

"Okay." Tino replied, nodding. "That's okay." He smiled, looking into Peter's eyes.

"It is?" The younger one replied, confused. Being straight was okay? His whole life, he'd thought being gay was the _normal_ option, the best option. But it was okay to be straight too?

"Yes. You are who you are. I don't care." Tino smiled warmly.

"But Dad-" He started, being cut off by his mother.

"He'll get over it. He was just shocked, is all. We both still love you."

"Thank you, Mom. I love you, too."


End file.
